When It Comes Down To You And Me
by Kayla Schmayla
Summary: what happens when a plane ride brings two people together again? Harry and Draco are about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**When it Comes Down to You And Me Chapter 1**

**Harry's POV**

I boarded the plane that would take me to New York City. My eyes traveled over the seat numbers, looking for G9. That's when I froze in my tracks. There, sitting in G10, was none other than Draco Malfoy. And all of the sudden just like if we were back in school, he set my blood boiling.

**Draco's POV**

'Little fuckers..' I said in my head in response to the little kids in front of me bickering back-and-forth loudly, I swear Mother could hear the little bitches from the gate to the air terminal.

I looked around the plane, bored as hell and wondering when we take off. That's when it happened. He was looking around the plane (trying to find his seat I presume), his emerald green eyes making their way down the seat numbers. That's when he saw me. Harry Potter just stared at me for a little bit, then decided to make his way over to me. Oh God, I thought to myself, what does he want?

"Well isn't this just peachy. It looks like we have to endure this long-ass trip in the pleasure of each other's company," Harry said, looking none too excited about this surprise.

**Harry and Draco's POV**

This is going to be a long and awkward trip, thought each of them simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**When It Comes Down To You And Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's POV**

I have been sitting in my plane seat for 2 hours now. And, needless to say, it has been the most awkward situation I have ever been in. With Draco Malfoy sitting on my right and staring at me every 2 seconds while I was 'sleeping' (I didn't want to even try to talk to him so I just pretended to sleep, figuring it'd be better for everyone) but I eventually just 'woke up' from my nap, quitting it after about 30 minutes.

I look over at Malfoy, who is currently reading a book.

"Hmm….interesting…very interesting…" Malfoy mumbles a few moments later.

"What's interesting?" I ask with little true interest, just because that's what he's expecting.

"Well I'm reading a book about turtles and, apparently, turtles don't have penises.."Malfoy says, still looking at his book.

"Well That's nice," I said, not knowing how to respond, "And why, may I ask, is that interesting?"

"Well I find it interesting because, you have to wonder how they fuck each other." Malfoy said.

"What? If you don't want to hear 'naughty' words, then turn your fat arse's around and don't listen, you buggers!" Malfoy said rather hotly to the kids sitting in front of us who were looking at Malfoy like he had three heads.

Well, that was not at all harsh, I thought to myself. Apparently my thoughts were very clear on my face because the next thing I know Malfoy looked up and sneered at me. "What? Those little buggers deserved it. Listening in on other people's conversations like they were raised in a barn or something…" At this point, Malfoy was just mumbling under his breath.

"Okay, okay calm down. Jeez.." I said calmly, pulling out my book on whales.

"How can I calm down, Potter? Those little…things are so…just…ugh!" Malfoy said, exasperation written all over his face.

"We will be in New York in about 3 hours so just relax till then, okay?" Malfoy sure hasn't changed since Hogwarts.

Malfoy breathed out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, I'll just talk to you." A mischievous grin crossed Malfoy's face.

I put away my book hesitantly and turned to Malfoy, "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"How about your love life?" Malfoy said, once again grinning like a madman.

"Um… how about we ask another question?" I said, looking away and out the window at the surrounding white crap that was all I could see.

"Why? Why are you trying to avoid the question?" Malfoy asked seriously.

"Just ask something else, Malfoy, okay?" I say, turning to pin Malfoy down with a death glare.

**Draco's POV**

"Jeez, calm down. Fine I'll ask another question…" I pondered this for a moment, thinking of how I can really get to him, "Why, did you not answer the first one?"

Harry turned to me, clearly not in the to be joking around. "Oh bloody hell! I don't even know why I'm putting up with you! You clearly haven't changed since the last time we spoke! You still don't care about anyone but yourself and only take your feelings into consideration! You're still the insensitive, pompous, arrogant, spoiled, rich bloke you were in the 6th year!"

"Wow, you really know how to compliment a guy…no wonder your single," I said sarcastically, whispering the last part under my breath.

**Harry's POV**

"Excuse me, what was that last part? I've had plenty of boy- err I mean girlfriends- for your information," I said, my subconscious automatically relived past relationships, well should I say relationship….

_I lay on my four-poster, twirling my Gryffindor tie around my fingers absently._

"_Where are going for dinner?" I asked my boyfriend._

"_Well I was thinking maybe apparating to Paris around 8 o'clock," my boyfriend said who was walking towards me, "but until then, I was thinking we should pass the time while in bed…"_

_I laughed at his forwardness, "Yes I bet you were, but I think I could handle that…"_

"_Oh you could, could you?" my boyfriend said, finally collapsing on my bed._

"_Well duh," I said, finally pulling him towards me and planting my lips firmly on his…_

I shook my head, trying to forget my past train of thought. Why am I thinking about him? He abandoned me right when I needed him. Stop thinking about him before you start bawling like a little girl.

I looked over at Malfoy at that moment, and on his face was almost a look of sheer understanding and comfort. I gave him my best sneer and said with disgust, "Oh please. I don't need to be pitied, by you of people."

Malfoy looked hurt by my words at first but he recovered quite lamely, "You're dumb."

"That's the best you could come up with?" I got out through my laughter.

"Shut up…" Malfoy said quietly, trying not to laugh but he lost that battle rather quickly and started howling with laughter, "You're such a little bugger!"

"Why? Because _you _suck at comebacks?" I said, turning to look at the blonde Slytherin.

"Yea- No- I don't know okay! Leave me alone!" Malfoy said, his face in his hands with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

I shook my head in disbelief, thinking all the while that this is how things used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**When It Comes Down To You and Me Chapter 3**

**Draco's POV **

I have been sitting in complete silence for the past hour. After our laugh attack/bonding moment, Harry suddenly got super weird and turned to the window and has been like that ever since. I turn in my seat, facing him.

"So… How's Ollie?" I ask in hope of getting a conversation started.

"He's fine," Harry says stiffly, then turns in his seat facing me, "Why do you care anyway? He is MY son, not yours."

I turn back to looking at how much time we have left, wounded by his cold shoulder routine, "I was just asking. You know, trying to get a conversation started?"

"Who says I want to talk to you anyway…" Harry says bitchily.

Suddenly the plane started to shake. I disregarded it, thinking it was just turbulence. Apparently Harry didn't have the same thought.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck is that?" Harry screamed, clutching the arm rests for dear life.

**Harry's POV**

"Just calm down, Harry. It's just a little air turbulence," Draco says.

"Calm down? Calm _down _you say_? _We may be on the verge of crashing! Of _dying_!" I stare at him exasperated. Why can he not see that this could be a very serious situation?

He raises an eyebrow at me and says, "Well when you put it that way…yep you're insane," he turns to face forward again as I sit here, very obviously fuming at his lack of caring. This lack of caring is what made things go wrong all those years ago.

Just then there is another fit of 'air turbulence' and I find my hand involuntarily rushing to take hold of Draco's.

Draco looks over at me surprised…then a smile sneaks across his lips; the sweet smile that I know I've been missing. His fingers wrap between mine and his thumb lightly brushes over my skin, "You'll be fine. Trust me," he pauses, "Trust me, now."

I look at him warily, but as I do so, the plane shakes again; but, this time the plane rattles in a violent way. So violent, you'd think that it was blowing up. I squeeze Draco's hand even tighter, perspiration ganging up on my forehead as I shake from the nervous energy balling up inside me. "Oh my god! We are going to die! What about Ollie? Who will raise him? What about us? What about Ron and 'Mione? Oh god and George! After Fred dying-"

"Harry, love! It'll be fine! Even if the plane crashes, we are here, together. That's all that matters right now. Just look into my eyes, even if the plane goes down, just look here and I _promise_ you'll be safe." Draco says, remain strong and calm, just like old times.

I forgot how good he always was at calming me down in the middle of one of my panic attacks. He was the only one who could ever get through the wall I put up whenever one was occurring. Since…then, I have suffered. Whenever one would come on, I would sit in a corner, with Ollie staring at me in a scared way asking, 'Daddy why are you shaking? Are you okay?' It has been a dark, dark world since he left. Stop thinking about it, I tell myself, he's here now and that's all that matters.

Then, another violent shudder racked the plane and, in response to it, I squeezed Draco's hand even tighter. Then a flight attendant's voice came over the loud speaker. "I'm sorry but we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties. As a safety precaution, please but on your air masks."

"OH MY GOD! I TOLD YOU! WE ARE GOING TO BLOODY DIE!" I screamed, now in full on panic mode. I put my head in between my legs and started shaking uncontrollably.

"HARRY! Just put on your air mask and buckle your seat belt! That's all you can do right now." Draco said, going to pull his air mask down onto his face and buckling his seat belt.

I took my head from out between my legs, figuring I should probably do what Draco just suggested. When I had done both of these things, another shake, even more violent than the first, shook the plane. I quickly took hold of both of Draco's hands, squeezing them so tight I thought I was going to break them.

The flight attendant voice came on the loud speaker again, this time not so calm, "Mayday! Mayday! The plane is going down. I repeat, the plane is going down!"

And that's when I blacked out.

**Draco's POV**

Okay now I'm freaking out.

With Harry passed out beside me and the whole plane up in chaos, the reality of what was happening finally hit me. I held on to the arm rests for dear life, wishing with all my heart that they were actually Harry's hands. I closed my eyes and tried to block out what was happening around me. Then the plane started to go down, heading towards the water at lightning speed. There was an island not too far off, which was a good thing.  
I looked over at Harry and grabbed his limp hand. And even though he was not conscious, I still felt myself calming down. I looked out the window and saw we were headed for the water. With everyone in chaos around me, I remained calm. With Harry's hand in mine, I knew that we would be okay. We were together now, after 6 years of regret and hoping that we would find each other again, we finally did. Even if we died, both or only one, it would be okay. We finally found each other again and that was all that mattered.

I felt tears streaming down my face, panicking. The plane was shuddering so violently, the plane was falling apart, bits of the ceiling falling onto passengers. The sounds of children crying filled the plane, I swear, if you looked up despair in the dictionary, you would find a picture of what was surrounding me right now. Tears streamed down my face at an alarming rate, I clutched Harry's hand for dear life.

And then the plane hit the water.


End file.
